Someday
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: There are times when a writer thinks they have completed a story, but the characters are of a different opinion. Here is the addendum to Man Friday.


Sharon Raydor sat down in her office chair and wished she were dead. The pain in her head was only challenged by the pain in her throat. Part of her knew she should have stayed home, but another part knew she would be wondering about work and not able to rest anyway. This way she would contaminate only her office and her car, and when the bug passed, she would disinfect everything. She was almost never sick, and when she was, she ignored it.

Her throat hurt too much to swallow any cold medication, so she ground it up and drank it with tea. She quickly realized the only taste buds she had still functioning were those that identified bitter, and it took all her willpower to swallow. It was going to be a very long day, and if the fuzziness in her head was any indication, a very unproductive day.

Leaning back in her chair, she waited for the drugs to take effect as she looked around the room. Files were scattered all over her work table, showing she hadn't been on top of her game the day before either. At least they hadn't caught a murder in the last few days, and perhaps LA's criminal population would hold off for a few more just to help her get through. She didn't think it likely, but she could hope. Wanting to switch to more pleasant thoughts, she looked up at her bulletin board and saw the calendar page Andy had given her the year before, with "Someday" circled in red. Each day was a movement forward to that promise, but it still felt too far away. Then she laughed at herself: someday would never come if she died first, and the way she was feeling, that might be preferable.

Sharon put her hand over her eyes, and tried to settle the pain in her head. The medication should have helped by now, but instead it was adding an upset stomach to her list of complaints. She hoped she didn't have to deal with anything major today because she couldn't swear to her professionalism. Of course she could claim sick after the fact, but the damage would already be done.

Groaning inwardly, she put her glasses back on and tried to concentrate on the file in front of her. At least it was just mundane administration which didn't require much thought.

"Captain..."

Sharon looked up to see who had invaded her sanctuary. The voice hardly registered.

"Oh my god, Sharon, you look horrible. What are you doing here?"

"Gee, thanks Andy. Usually people say 'Hello' to me in the morning."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded then moved towards her to put the back of his hand to her forehead.

Sharon swatted him away. "I'm not a child, just leave me alone."

"Like hell I will."

"Lieutenant" she warned.

"Stuff it, Shar, you're not pulling rank on me. You need to be home in bed, not sitting here at your desk. Come on, I'm taking you home. Grab your purse."

Flynn was across the room and had the door open, when a cough replaced her protestations, and she struggled to regain her breath. The rest of the team heard, and heads started popping in the door.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Sykes asked.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be here in this condition." Sanchez offered.

Sharon got up from her desk with the intention of shoving everyone out the door, Andy included. "Let me do my job, and you go do yours. That's an order!" she wheezed at them.

Sykes and Sanchez fell back, but Andy wasn't going to walk away. He grabbed her arm to get her attention, but when she turned to resist him, her legs buckled and she slumped against him.

"Stubborn woman" Provenza nattered as he looked at the semi-conscious form of their leader. "I've got this. You get her home and keep her there. The last thing we need is to have whatever she's got spread around this office. Sykes, get the cleaning crew up here and make sure they get everything. I'll get her papers put away to make sure nothing confidential is open."

"Right," Flynn said as he hoisted her up in his arms. He nodded to Sanchez to get her purse, then he carried Sharon to the elevators. She was too weak to protest.

Midmorning traffic was light, making a quick drive for Andy. Every few minutes he looked at Sharon half-asleep in the seat beside him. She hadn't once opened her eyes. When they got to her condo, he bullied the doorman to open the door, then he carried her into her bedroom. He's been there enough times to know where things were kept, so after removing her shoes and covering her with a throw, he started rummaging through the cupboards for anything that could help.

A call from Provenza startled him. "How's Sleeping Beauty?" he asked.

"She's out and has a fever. I don't know what she was thinking."

"You have everything you need?"

"I'm still looking. I might have to call back and have one of you do a drugstore run for me. I can't even find a thermometer to tell what I'm dealing with. I just want to get the fever down so we don't have to end up at the hospital."

"Yeah, don't blame you. Taylor was in earlier, madder than a wet hen."

"Oh, what does the old bastard want now?"

"He was demanding to see Raydor. She didn't call in sick so he's not pleased she left without notifying him."

"And did you tell him she didn't leave, she was carried out practically unconscious?"

"If it comes up, I'll let him know, but right now any show of weakness on her part would not be a good thing."

"Yeah, you've got a point."

"What are you planning on doing about Rusty?" Provenza changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"We both saw her. She can't take care of the kid and if he's healthy, we don't need him getting sick."

"Good point. When he comes to the station after school, maybe Buzz or Tao can take him home. Tao's kids are about his age."

"That's what I'm thinking. You there for the duration?"

"What, you want to share sickbed duty?"

Provenza chuckled, "No, I'm not that nice. I just want to know where to find you. Want me to swing by your place and grab some essentials for you?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm kind of curious about where the great Sharon Raydor would call home anyway."

"It's just a condo, nothing fancy."

"Somehow I doubt that. Anyway, take care of her and we'll be in touch."

Putting the phone back in his pocket, Andy returned to Sharon's bedroom to find she had pushed the blanket off, and was beginning to sweat...

_India was so beautiful. Sharon didn't know why they hadn't visited before, but she was glad they found the time now. The colours and sounds assaulted her from every side, and she kept turning her head, afraid she might miss something. The energy was endless. She had been to cities in other parts of the world who claimed they never slept, but she didn't think the whole of this country could actually find slumber. It charmed her, and she suddenly felt ten years younger, even with the oppressive heat._

"_You like?" he asked._

"_It's beautiful" she replied, not even looking at him to share her enjoyment. She didn't want to miss a thing. "I'm so glad we came. How did you know?"_

"_How did I know what, Sweetheart?"_

"_How did you know I would love this?"_

_Taking her in his arms, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately, then he pulled away and straightened the large floppy hat to shade her face. "Because I know you. You love Indian food, you love music, you love colour and life."_

"_This is perfect."_

_Smiling at her, he picked up her bag and motioned for her to follow him to find a taxi. Instantly they were swarmed, and she stepped closer to his body so they wouldn't be shoved in separate directions. _

_Once inside the cab, she took her had off and leaned against his shoulder. "It's so hot here, I feel like I'm roasting alive."_

"_Yeah, definitely different from LA weather. The hotel shouldn't be too far and hopefully they will have a fan."_

"_Mmm..." she purred, then looked up at him and fluffed his grey hair. "You really need to wear a hat too."_

"_Nay, my Italian skin tans. It's your Irish hide that will get the worst of it."_

_Their hotel was just as striking as the other traditional architecture in the city. Dinner was less than two hours away, and they were free to relax until then. No matter how awe-inspiring the city was beneath their fourth floor balcony, the length of travel was starting to take it's toll. _

"_You should really lie down, Sweetheart. It's been a very long day."_

"_Join me?" she asked seductively, as she slid up the bed to lie on the silk pillows._

"_Don't have to ask me twice," he replied, taking off his shirt before lying down beside her._

_As always, the connection was there, energized even more by their surroundings. The heat made her feel alive as he stirred a fire deeper within her. Together they unbuttoned and unzipped until the only thing covering them was a layer of sweat. She was more than ready, and he slipped into her body with the skill of someone who knew the path well. Writhing on the bed they came together, enveloped in passion, oblivious to the mugginess that surrounded them._

Andy felt her forehead and was not happy. Sharon was muttering in her sleep and turned towards his cool hand immediately. He didn't know how high the temperature had gotten, but he knew he had to bring it down fast. She was in no shape to swallow anything to help, so he had to go for the next best thing.

"She'll forgive me for this..." he said out loud, not completely convinced but having to do it anyway. He had hoped when he was undressing Sharon in bed that something else would be happening, but those thoughts passed by as he saw the red splotches on her chest. The heat of the fever was hurting her all over and he had to get her cooled down.

He stripped down to his boxers, then finished undressing her until she only wore her panties and bra. Even ill, she had managed to match her underwear, and he responded as any man would. "Really?" he said to his growing erection, "nothing is going to happen here."

Going into the bathroom, he put the plug in the tub and adjusted the water for the shower to fill it up. Then he went back and lifted Sharon in his arms. Heat was wafting off her, and her hair was sticking to her back. Together he moved them into the tub and allowed the semi-cool water to wash over them. She seemed to respond to the cooling drizzle, but still didn't open her eyes.

Andy stood with her, making sure the water fully soaked her hair and the back of her neck, then he sat them down together and let the rest of the tub fill so the water could cool her...

_Sharon came up out of the water and spit out what she had collected in her mouth. She always loved Hawaii and was so glad she could share it with him. The little cove with the waterfall had been a special find for her one trip, and she always knew it was a place to save for a special occasion. Being here with him was the most special occasion she could imagine._

"_You are a mermaid, aren't you" he smiled at her, and pushed her wet hair back from her face. "You are so beautiful."_

_Pulling him to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist just as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feel of his hands holding her up made her smile even more, then she leaned in and kissed him long and hard._

_When they separated, she put her feet on the stones at the bottom of the riverbed and started to back up. "You know, I have a fantasy about waterfalls," she said, starting to untie the top of her bathing suit._

"_Really," he said, grey eyebrows wiggling in interest. "Care to share?"_

_She pulled off her top and held it above water for a few seconds, then turned to place it behind her on the rock. Smiling seductively, she turned back to him and reached down to remove the bottom half of her suit. It didn't take him long to do likewise, and fully naked, she pulled in under the gentle flow."_

_The water buoyed her breasts, and he took them in his hands, rubbing the tips until they were fully erect. She didn't stop the moan escaping from her throat as she reached down to grab him in order to pull him closer. He filled her hand as she worked him back and forth, applying similar pressure._

_From his angle, he could reach the sensitive part of her neck, and he nibbled and sucked the water running down the side of her face, bringing more moans of contentment from each of them. Finally he let go of one breast and reached down behind her leg to pull her up to his waist and lifting her partially our of the water._

"_So, does the fantasy go something like this?" he asked, before he lowered his mouth to the abandoned breast. She had been forced to let him go when he lifted her, but she moved her pelvis along his groin, feeling the length of him beneath her._

_He moved her backwards until she was pressed against the cliff below the waterfall. Gaining purchase on a larger rock beside her, she positioned herself to receive him and within seconds he was up to his hilt._

"_Definitely like this," she hissed, as he pulled out then pushed into her again, with more force._

_He wrapped his arms around her back, making sure he took the brunt of the rocks against his skin rather than have them scratch her. This was not gentle, this is primal and she was marked as his with every thrust. The sensuality of nature filled her as fully as he did, and she cried out her release, joined by him moments later. Together they slumped down in the water, and he pulled them over to the side of the small pool, sitting with her in front of him as they slowly regained their breath. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and smiled._

A knock on the door got Andy's attention. He had dried Sharon off as best he could, and didn't even pretend modesty anymore as he removed her wet underwear. Putting her in the only cotton shirt he could find, he carried her back to bed and this time put her under the covers. The water in the shower had done it's trick, and her temperature was lower. His relief was immense, and he was grateful for the smile she had on her lips as she settled peacefully. He kissed her briefly on the forehead, checking again that her temperature was down, and rushed to the door before it disturbed her.

"Well, well..." Provenza said when he got a full look of Andy in nothing but a towel.

"Stuff it, Old Man," he scoffed.

"How's our patient?"

"Better. You bring me anything?"

"Yeah, I got some of your clothes and stuff, and not a minute too soon, I see."

"Not in the mood," Andy replied as he grabbed the suitcase from Provenza's hand.

Not waiting to be invited in, Provenza pushed passed him and started to look around. "So this is Chez Raydor," he started. "I would have imagined something a little bigger, perhaps more ornate."

"For Sharon Raydor? Do you pay attention at all? She's about the detail, not the flash."

"Good point. Nice digs anyway. Much better than you or me." Getting his focus back, he returned his attention to Flynn, "by the way, the Kid is staying with Tao until he can come home. He's understandably upset about Sharon and wishes he were here to help. I told him I'd pick up a few things for him and take them over. Seems I've been demoted to delivery boy."

"Don't gripe, it's a good look on you. I'll go get some stuff for you."

With that Andy left, and Provenza continued looking around the condo. Off to a side room he could see Sharon in her bed, so he tiptoed quietly into the room and moved towards her. Pulling the covers closer up her shoulders and tucking them around her neck, he leaned over and whispered for her to get better. Then brushed some of the hair from her forehead, feeling for himself that her temperature was down, and exited the room just as quietly.

"For a sweet guy, you really act like a jerk" Andy said when Provenza realized he had been caught.

"Nah, for a jerk I have my moments of sweet, there's a difference. You don't say anything about that, and I won't have to tell the world I met you at her door wearing only a towel."

Andy just chuckled and gave Provenza the backpack with things for Rusty. "Tell the Kid I'll call him once she's on the mend. I can't imagine he'll have to stay away more than a day or two."

"Will do," he nodded, taking the bag in his hand, "and Flynn, there's a bag in the top of that case with a veggie burger and some fries. Don't know what Raydor would have here for food, so this way you don't have to starve."

"Sweet guy," Flynn teased.

"Asshole" Provenza muttered as he left.

Andy checked on Sharon once more, and was satisfied that she was finally sleeping peacefully. He shut her door almost completely, and returned to the kitchen to eat the food Provenza had purchased. Along with the burger and fries, there were a few cans of stuff he recognized from his own cupboards.

He had already changed into the sweats Provenza had brought, so he sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV looking for a game. Try as he did, however, he couldn't get into anything and kept checking on Sharon to see that she was okay. Eventually he gave up the idea altogether, and got ready for bed. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping much in the chair beside her.

One last call into Provenza let him know that Taylor was still demanding to see Raydor and wasn't amused by her lack of response. Provenza had had to explain how Flynn carried her out and how she was sick at home. Taylor seemed quite interested in that little fact, especially once he pieced together that Flynn had stayed with Raydor rather than returning to work. No argument that she didn't have family in town and it was better to keep the exposure to a minimum, seemed to dim the gleam in Taylor's eye according to Provenza. It wasn't a conversation Flynn wanted to think about, but he knew it was something he would deal with before Sharon was back to work. She didn't need that on top of being sick.

Checking on her one last time, he grabbed a blanket and tried to get comfortable in the chair in her bedroom. He was quite glad she had gone for substance over style, but the chair was still made for a small woman, not a man his size.

He dozed on and off, checking on her and then trying to sleep again. Midway through the night, he realized her temperature had gone in the other direction and she was shivering. He didn't bother thinking, he just pulled off his clothing and climbed in bed with her to share his body heat, and wrapped himself around her as much as he could...

_The sunset on the snow was beautiful, stretching out in various shades of blue and pink and gold before it sunk behind the hills completely. Sharon started to shiver. They had been snowshoeing most of the day in the sunlight, but when that sun disappeared, the temperature went down immediately._

"_Time to get you inside and warmed up" he said, coming up behind her and rubbing the arms of her parka._

"_Agreed," she said, and the two carried their sporting equipment into the porch before going into the cabin. They hadn't kept the fire going, so the inside was almost as cold. Sharon quickly shrugged out of her coat then started the fire._

"_How many matches this time?" he called from the kitchen area._

"_One - I'm good" she smiled back at him, and waited for the kindling to really catch before she put any of the logs on._

_Within minutes she had the fire roaring in the grate, warming up the rest of their one room cabin. She was enjoying her success when he came closer and handed her a mug of soup. Taking it gladly, she sipped and watched the dancing of the flames._

"_This, I like" he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. The warmth of his body helped chase the last of her chill away, and she moved as fully into him as she could manage._

_They stood like that for awhile, Sharon enwrapped in his strong arms. Then she turned to face him and started kissing along his jaw. He smiled as she pushed the two of them back towards the bed, forcing him to fall down with her on top of him._

"_This works," she said, sitting up to unbuckle his pants. She made quick work of them and followed by his sweater. Then she started removing her own clothing as she watched his naked form move under the blankets to await her._

_Moving under the covers beside him, she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off, then pulled the blankets over them both like a cocoon. She could feel the full length of his body against hers, as she moved in and kissed the length of his collar bone._

_Putting her leg over his, she positioned herself on top of him and waited for him to enter her. She was not completely ready for him, but she didn't care, she just wanted to feel him inside her._

Discomfort was the first sensation that registered as Sharon slowly awoke, then other sensations started to move through the haze. Strong arms, course hair, moist lips. She was still dreaming, and she wanted it to continue. Laying on top of him, she started moving up and down until the pain subsided and she felt warm and full. He was now moving her, holding her hips solidly and pushing upwards, grunting with each thrust. Sharon wanted this, but somehow it felt different. One final push and she felt the breath leave his body beneath her, then she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close so she could lie on top of him.

"Oh Shar, I love you," she heard him say, and she opened her eyes fully.

He was still inside her when he felt the first teardrop. Opening his eyes quickly, he looked up to find her staring at him, completely wrapped in his arms. Blinking a few times to regain his senses, Andy took an inventory of his body.

"Oh my god, Shar. Oh my god, what have I done..." the anguish was real when he became fully aware of what had happened.. He didn't know if he should push her away or pull her closer.

Instantly, Sharon realized what he must think of himself, so she took the decision out of his hands and pulled herself closer to him. "No. I've dreamt about this for so long." She kissed his check and felt the wetness. "I'm sorry I didn't do this better. I wanted our Someday to be so special."

He pulled her closer. "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry, so very sorry," he kept crying.

Sharon held him that way until a cough wracked her body and she had to pull away to catch her breath.

He rolled her onto her side, then sat up on the edge of the bed with his back to her, and lowered his head into his hands.

Watching him for a moment, she adjusted herself on her pillow then reached over to touch his back. "Can you hold me please, I'm really cold."

His laugh held no mirth. "That's what made this happen in the first place." But he turned to her anyway, and did as she asked.

"Tell me what happened," she asked, as she settled in to his arms, laying her head against his chest. "All I remember was being at the office, and then I had the most wonderful series of dreams. How did I get here?"

Andy rubbed some of the tears from his eyes, and made sure the covers where high up around her back. "You, um... you passed out at work and I brought you home. Your fever was pretty high and I was afraid I would have to take you to the hospital. I was trying to get it down for a long time, and then when I finally did you were too cold, so I climbed in bed to warm you up." He cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have done that."

Sharon hugged him to her. "You said you loved me."

"Oh Baby, you have no idea. I'm never going to forgive myself for hurting you."

"When did you hurt me?" she rasped, tilting her head up and stroking the side of his jaw.

"Don't pretend, Shar. We both know what just happened."

"What just happened?" she smiled against his chest, "oh you mean just now, where the man of my dreams is so in love with me he wants to be with me even when I look like death on a plate."

Her image made him smile, "Death on a plate? Hardly. I raped you, Shar. You didn't consent."

Pulling back, she looked at him strangely. "I think that works the other way. I raped you. You were asleep and I climbed on top of you. That's the way I remember it."

"Shar..."

"And what's more," her voice coming in a croak now, "I didn't get to finish."

"What?" he was confused now.

"Finish, Andrew Flynn. Can you please finish what we started? I don't like being left hanging."

"Shar, I don't..."

Another coughing fit stopped all conversation, and he watched in concern as she tried to calm her breathing. Then she looked up at him and smiled. She started stroking his cheek with her hand, then moved down to caress his arm. Finally grabbing his hand she moved it to the curls between her leg, and encouraged him to touch her. "Please", she pleaded.

Looking deep into her eyes he found his permission. Slowly he started moving his hands, finding the right rhythm and pressure she needed. He measured her reaction in her breath and knew he was giving her what she wanted when her head fell back and her eyes closed. He adjusted his hand to thumb her clit while he pushed two fingers inside, stroking in and out, then leaned over to nibble his way down to her breast and suckle the raspberry mound. He could feel her muscles tense around his fingers. He kept himself steady, so she wouldn't loose her edge, and kissed his way back up to her ear. "I love you Sharon Raydor", he whispered, and that was her complete undoing.

He watched her face as the orgasm overtook her, and he didn't think he had ever seen anything as beautiful. There was no confusion this time. He had put that look on her face and he wanted to keep it there.

She started to move but she stilled him. "Where are you going?" she whispered.

"Just to get a wash cloth."

"No," she shook her head. "Just stay with me. Just hold me."

Andy leaned in to kiss her head, then pulled her close and held her. She coughed once, but he could already feel her body relaxing as sleep claimed her.

xxxx...

Sun shown across her bed the next morning, belying the time of day. Sharon stirred then looked around and wondered if it had all been a dream. Her head didn't feel as heavy, but her throat still hurt, and her stomach was starting to growl.

"How's my girl?" Andy asked, when he saw she had awakened.

Sharon looked over at him and smiled. It wasn't a dream.

"Here, Sweetheart, you've got to be parched. You didn't drink or eat anything yesterday."

She opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out.

"Don't worry about that, Baby. You had a pretty rough go of it yesterday. Today is your time just to stay in bed and recover. I've got chicken soup here for you, hope it tastes okay, and there is ice cream and popsicles in the freezer. We'll get you back on your feet in no time, but today, I'm waiting on you hand and foot and there's nothing you can do about it."

Sharon wanted to protest, but she knew the look in his eye meant he wasn't going to give an inch. When he left, she ate her soup, then looked for the mirror she kept in her bedside table. Her hair was curlier than usual, which meant she had been in water recently. Making a note to ask Andy about that, she searched around and found her lip gloss. Feeling slightly more human, she used the facilities then dutifully returned to bed.

After he cleaned the kitchen, Andy returned with two bowls of ice cream, and joined her on the bed before clicking on the TV so they could watch a movie. Throughout the day she dozed, awakening at times to hear either complete silence or the voices of visiting members of her Squad. Everyone seemed to have a hand in her care, but only Andy came in to see her.

"I'm going in to work tomorrow" she announced that evening after they ate.

"Oh, I don't think so" he replied firmly.

"Andy," she rasped, "it's my choice."

"Listen little Miss I-go-first, you might be the boss at work, but when you're sick, I'm in charge. You aren't going anywhere tomorrow."

Sharon glared at him, but he waved it off. "No, and that's final. I will bring Rusty home but that's as far as it goes. He's really worried about you, so when he gets back here tomorrow morning, he's going to keep you here while I go into the office and see what's going on. I've got a whole group of armed people who will back me up and keep you here, so you might as well accept it."

"He's got school tomorrow", her annoyance wrecking havoc with her voice.

"Yeah well, taking a Friday off every now and again won't hurt anyone. We'll be here to make sure you stay quiet all weekend, and then Monday you can face the world again."

"Fine," she cracked, accepting the inevitable but not happy about it.

xxxx...

The next morning, Rusty stormed into the condo and rushed passed Andy without saying hello. Andy just chuckled and shook his head at the teen, glad that Sharon was awake and just as anxious to see him.

"Don't get too close," Andy told Rusty, as he leaned against the door jam. "Whatever she's got, it's nasty and neither of us want you catching it."

"What about you, then?" Rusty challenged him.

"Kid, I was pickled for so long, I doubt germs could even land on my system let alone dig in" he said, finished the last of his coffee. "So here's the deal, Kid. She says in that bed and only gets up if she needs to go to the bathroom. You serve her whatever she needs, and if she goes for her phone or tries to get dressed, you call the Division immediately, got it?"

Sharon scoffed from the bed. "I hate being managed."

"Listen Kid, give us a minute."

Rusty could see it was important and made himself scarce. Andy sat down beside Sharon on the bed, and looked quite serious.

"I'm going in to see what's what, Shar. Taylor knows I've spent the last two days alone with you here, and he's probably figured out things between us aren't strictly platonic. We're many months away from that special day on the calendar, and I know we said we'd wait, but we also said extenuating circumstances might move that date up. Now, if you want to go back to the way it was, that's your call and I'll accept that. I'll hold on until our Someday, and at work I will be your loyal Lieutenant, no matter what. I'll always be that. You're in charge, both at work and at home. You tell me what to do."

Sharon cupped his cheek, then leaned in to kiss his forehead. They were carefully not to share kisses until she was completely recovered.

"The rules are very important to me, Andy. I've worked hard all my life to create an environment where everyone can know what is expected and act accordingly. I'm not going to change. I'm not going to break them, but I'm also not going to break your heart."

Andy clasped the hand that was on his cheek, and turned to kiss the inside of her wrist. "You're not breaking my heart, Baby. We're just talking about putting our physical relationship back on the shelf for awhile. I still love you. I'm pretty sure you love me.

Sharon smiled, and let him continue...

"... and now I've just got some real stuff to fill my fantasies until it's time."

Sharon hugged him close, then sat back with her smile still on her face. "How about..." she started, "We've got to comply with the law, otherwise where is our integrity? But that's in LA. When we're somewhere else, we'll comply with our own judgement, how does that sound? Some of my best dreams have us in other parts of the world, anyway."

Nodding, Andy mulled it over then looked at her, "Okay. Okay, that sounds reasonable. Anywhere else we're out of jurisdiction anyway. Just make sure your passport is up to date." Standing up, he kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'm off to deal with the beast. I'll be back later."

xxxx...

Andy entered the Murder Room to find it empty. Realizing they were probably off on lunch breaks, he sat down at his desk and flicked on the computer.

"A little bird told me you were in the building. So nice of you to join us."

"Chief Taylor, always a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm just wondering who I should name as the new head of Major Crimes. Have any suggestions?"

Andy could feel the hair stand up on the back of his neck, but he tried to keep his reaction in check. "Wow, someone takes their Union approved sick days and you want to fire them? How you going to justify that, Chief?"

"I've got no proof that Captain Raydor is sick. As far as I know, she just walked off the job. Now tell me, how would that look if we had a murder to solve? This public depend on this Force, and we can't have our people leaving for personal business."

Andy tweaked his nose in an attempted to keep himself in check, then laughed, "A doctor's note is what you need? That won't be hard to get at all. There were at least ten people as witness to her coughing and needing to be carried out of here the other day."

"Fine, fine" Taylor nodded. "Then that takes care of he Captain. So who should I get to replace you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you Flynn. The Captain was sick, but why did you walk off the job and not return?"

"Working from home, Chief."

"Interesting... that's interesting, because I drove by your house quite a few times in the last 48 hours, and I could swear there was no one home."

"I like to keep it dark. Besides, ask anyone here, I was always available."

Taylor crossed his arms and got further inside Flynn's space, "Well you see, Flynn, I did that, and all I was told was that you were busy. Now what were you busy doing?"

"That's personal. If the squad needed me, they knew where I was."

"Did they? Hmm... maybe they did. Maybe I did overhear a couple of them talking about how you were playing house with Captain Raydor."

"No one way playing house, Taylor." Andy growled at him.

"My, my, struck a nerve, I see," Taylor smiled like a Cheshire cat, "so much so that you forgot my title."

"I didn't forget anything. I've got a whole host of titles for you."

"Temper, temper," Taylor continued. "No matter anyway. Charging you for Insubordination is like charging the sky for being blue. You're not the one who broke regulations anyway. When you see Captain Raydor later today, ask her to clear out her desk and return her weapon. We need leadership that respects the rules, not ones that think they are above it."

Andy looked at Taylor's smug face. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of the man, but he knew another approach would be much more effective. He was just glad Sharon wasn't around to stop him.

"You think you're going after Sharon Raydor? You better think again. I know where the bodies are buried, Taylor. And I'm not just talking about sending us on wild goose chases to kiss up to influential families. I'm talking about all of it. See, here's the thing about being a detective, you get a hunch and you start to gather information. I've had a hunch about you for a long, long time, and I've gathered lots of stuff. Receipts. Recorded Conversations. Artwork. You hear what I'm saying Taylor? You being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Questionable calls that might have to be looked at again by your superiors. All those people you're trying to impress... how would they take it, do you think.

"And here's something else for you to mull over. Those people you have around your conference table, those people you're trying to ingratiate yourself with. They're her people. The Monsignor is like a godfather to her. The mayor's wife awhile back was part of her Sorority. Those junior ballerinas from powerful families that you wasted our time with, remember them? Once upon a time she was one. You'll only ever be that kid from a bad neighbourhood who managed to climb the ranks, but Sharon Raydor is one of their own.

"Are you getting this, Taylor? Raydor might work within the rules and never bring her social status and friendships into play, but me... I got no problem working outside. So you go back to your white boards and your numbers and your uniform and your moving units and personnel around like they were toys, and you leave Raydor and me alone. I've already got enough to open up an Internal Affairs investigation _today_, and they'd be more than happy. You know them, right? The team she worked with and then ran for over two decades and who were sorry to see her go. She's one of them, too.

"You even hint to her or anyone else that she's not doing her job, and I'll bring your house of cards down so fast you'll never know what hit you. And that goes for the whole Major Crimes team. We didn't get to be the elites of the LAPD for nothing, and you've hung around us for enough years to know we're as good as our word and we always get the job done. We've got ways to make sure the right people get the right information, and even a snake like you can't slither fast enough to find all the leaks. We crook our little finger in public, and the press comes running. And you and me both know how much the city loves to find dirty cops, and how much those on top want to keep the people happy. Raydor's been finding dirty cops for a long time. You'd be a walk in the park for her.

"So you see what I'm doing for you here, Taylor? I'm making this real easy. You leave Raydor and me... hell, you leave all of Major Crimes alone to do our thing, and we'll leave you alone too."

"You think you're above the Law?" Taylor threw back weakly.

"Above? Nah... we're good working inside the Law, just like our Captain. I'm talking about that internal policy of Superior and Inferiors in the same department. We're just going to make an exception on that one. I'll even give you the excuse so you can answer for it. You're going to say we all support that one, but there is an exception in this case since we were partners back in the day and we each have over 40 years of trust in the Department that our job is the top priority. You're going to tell them Captain Raydor has earned your respect as a leader and after discussing the matter, you are convinced the policy in this situation can be put aside. You're going to assure them the nature of the policy is to protect the Subordinates in a relationship, and in this case the 'subordinate' does not feel threatened or undermined. Hell, in this case the Subordinate will even wave the damn thing."

Taylor sneered and tried to get in Flynn's face "You really think she'll accept any of that anyway?"

"Me?" Flynn smiled, "Nope, not for a second. She'll be more by the book than anyone. This is between you and me, and you not even hinting at it, ever. I'll deal with what comes from Raydor, but she better not deal with anything from you."

"You haven't won, Flynn, not by a long shot." Taylor tried to gain ground back.

Flynn just laughed. "Sure I have. The public is real disposed to whistle blowers right now. What to push it?"

"I believe that's your cue to leave, Chief," Provenza said from behind Taylor, startling the man.

Taylor turned to see the Major Crimes team looking like they were ready for business.

"I don't deal will with threats," Taylor growled.

Provenza just chuckled and shook his head. "Chief, we don't do threats, we do results."

"Chief," Tao started, "it might be a good idea for you to just save face and leave. We'll do our job as always, we'll keep it in line, and we'll make you look good. The only time that will change is if you try to throw our Captain or anyone else here under the bus. If you don't do that, we'll be the picture of cooperation."

"He's right, Chief," Sanchez joined in. "As far as anyone outside of this room knows, this conversation never happened. I think it's in everyone's best interests to keep it that way, don't you, Sir?"

"Alright, alright," Taylor snapped. "You've made your point and I will back off Raydor. But you Flynn," he turned to the Lt., with a smirk, "you'll not be getting what you want either. Enjoy your private time... alone. As you've pointed out, she won't break the rules even if I make an exception. At the end of the day, you loose. You always loose."

xxxx...

A very tired Andy Flynn knocked on Sharon Raydor's door that evening.

"About time" Rusty said, when he opened the door.

"What's up, Kid? Is she worse?" Andy was immediately concerned.

"I'm fine Andy," came a croaky sound behind Rusty, "he just wouldn't leave for his friend's until someone was here with me."

"Hey, I'm sorry, Kid. You could have called to tell me you had plans. I woulda been here sooner."

"I didn't want to bother you. It's no big deal, but I'm leaving now, k? Sharon, you're okay without me?"

Smiling at him, Sharon nodded, "Of course, Honey. But if you feel sick you come home, we can't have you spreading this around."

"I will, bye" and out the door he went.

Flynn scratched his neck for awhile, then looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" asked a horse voice.

"Office politics. I can't stand them any more than you can, and you deal better."

"Taylor?"

"Yup."

Andy watched her slump back against the pillow and close her eyes. He hadn't wanted to even tell her, but he knew it was better than her finding out without him, and she would find out.

"It's all good, Shar," he tried to assure her as he sat at the end of the sofa and pulled her feet onto his lap, started massaging one. "Trust me."

Opening one eye, she looked through him, "What?"

"We just came to an understanding," he tried to shrug it off.

"Andy..."

"Shar, it's done, okay. We both have our jobs, we both can do those jobs without Taylor breathing down our necks, and we're free to have evenings here like this without anyone saying something. I took care of it."

"Am I going to like it?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Sweetheart, the less you know the better. Let's just say I reminded him of a few things."

"I'm not good with knowing less, Andy, and I'm still in charge. Now, are you going to tell me or do I have to use the last of my voice to call Taylor myself?"

Andy chuckled, and started working on the other foot. She might have been annoyed but she hadn't pulled away from him, and that was a good sign. "That's what I told Taylor when he wanted to bring up policy to ruin the both of us... I told him that you would do your job and wouldn't hold me to a different standard. I blackmailed him, plain and simple. I've known him longer than anyone and I know what he's done over the years. I've even got proof of some of it."

"Oh you didn't."

"I stretched it out. I told him hands off any of Major Crimes, including our Captain, or he will have a lot of questions to answer."

"He isn't going to take that well."

"He didn't. His last jibe at me was how you wouldn't make an exception for me even if he put policy aside, that I'd loose no matter what."

"Loose what? Me?"

"Yup, that I'd be alone and I'd threatened him for nothing." Andy's bravado started to fade and his eyes met hers without realizing the pleading look in them.

Her heart went out to him, so she settled back into her pillows and wiggled her toes on his lap, getting completely comfortable. "Taylor never was very smart."


End file.
